Digital Keyblade Corps
by moonrose221
Summary: AU femTai. Taiyo was never the same girl after her sister and cousin were called as Digidestineds. Remeeting a summer flame leads to an adventure that even Taiyo thinks is something out of a dream.


Digital Keyblade Corps.

 **Hi all! This was based on Toa Solaric's stories. Hope everyone likes this. It's a femTai and Roxas pairing. There will be varied references to different shows. Taiyo aka Tai never went to the Digital World with the others. instead it was her cousin Jayden Andrews. He had the Crest of Determination but his Digimon was ToyAgumon who had WarGreymon as his mega. Tai's Agumon was the same Agumon who came through as Koromon. Taiyo is friends with Namine, Kairi, Xion, Olette, and June who was shunted to the side by Davis when he became a Digidestined. The relationships between Taiyo and Kari along with Davis and June are strained because Kari and Davis don't like the fact their siblings would coddle them after big battles like MaloMyotismon. Taiyo likes certain anime and american shows such as Power Rangers. So she often makes references to them. Taiyo also know Martial Arts after Demyx her 'Nii-san' taught her how to fight. Demyx works in a music store his parents owns. Taiyo is a frequent helper. Taiyo goes to Twilight Junior High/ High School with her friends since when she found Sora Takenouchi in bed with Matt Ishida whom Tai had been dating at the time. She hadn't spoken with either of them since. Sora and Roxas are brothers. Everyone who wields a Keyblade has them but won't unlock them until they need them. Roxas and Taiyo go to the same school but had never met until their families went to the same resort for the summer. The two had a summer fling and the interrogation scene was inspired by the Glee episode paying homage to Grease.**

Chapter 1: A New Day Dawns! The Battle Begins A new!:

(Intro: Sweet Magic by Magical Sweets. Sasami Magical Girls Club theme)

Taiyo is seen standing on a hill in the Real World as shooting stars fall from the sky

 _Make a wish and ride with me into the moonlight_

Sora, Roxas, Axel, Willis, Xion, Olette, Hayner, June, Namine, and two shadowed figures are standing around Taiyo. Roxas holding Taiyo in a hug.

 _(Make a wish and ride with me into the moonlight)_

Taiyo is spinning as she drops from the sky.

 _Fly among the stars and see a world that's all so dream like_

Taiyo and June are walking through the mall with their friends. When they come up to the first and second generation of Digidestineds.

 _(Fly among the stars and see a world that's all so dream like)_

Matt looks like he wants to punch Roxas but refrains from doing so.

 _Take my hand and dance with me beneath the starlight_

Roxas and Taiyo are dressed as a prince and princess signalling what's to come in the future as they dance a waltz.

 _(Take my hand and dance with me beneath the starlight)_

The girls grab their respective wands/broach before flashes of light occur.

 _Fall in love with me and we can live within your dream life_

The Keyblade gang are transported into the Digital World. Showing Axel and Flamemon. Taiyo and Agumon. Sora and Leormon. Roxas and Strabimon. Namine and Salamon. Kairi and BlackGatomon. Riku and Renamon. Xion and Impmon. Olette and Gomamon. June and Lunamon. Hayner and Psychemon, finally Willis, Terriermon, and Lopmon. The gang were seen hugging or petting their partners. In Axel's case he and Flame were bumping fists.

 _(Fall in love with me and we can live within your dream lif)_

The gang see the shadow of their enemy and his generals.

 _Magic incatations hypnotize your mind_

The gang is hanging out in the Headquarters Taiyo's Uncle set up. Mitsuo standing with a tablet typing in commands is seen while briefing the kids.

 _I will get you!_

The gang's partners are shown in their own group having fun.

 _Oh my love my search for all eternity_

The gang is charging into battle those who wield Keyblades readying said blades for battle.

 _Finding you will fullfill my fantasies_

Taiyo in her magical girl costume changes into her princess form her eyes closed and hands held together as if she's praying.

 _With my charm I cast a spell and lure you to my world of enchanted sorcery_

Taiyo and the girls all use their magic to create their signature attacks. The boys using the various attack spells.

 _You and I spinning underneathe the crescent moon_

Taiyo is seen getting chased by Roxas, both of them laughing as Roxas catches Taiyo. Kari and Davis looking down as Axel starts chasing June catching her.

 _Flying high we'll announce our wildest dreams_

Taiyo and Roxas along with the entire gang is seen sitting on top of Tokyo Tower watching the sunset eating Sea salt ice cream.

 _It's magic for you!_

Taiyo and her friends all pose together for a group photo. The picture being seen last as the scene fades to black.

The sun rose over Odaiba as fifteen year old Taiyo Kamiya pulled on her uniform shirt. A white button up. She pulled on her indigo jacket and pale violet skirt. she pulled her long brown hair back into a braid with indigo and violet ribbons woven into the braid. A broach that looked like a white circle with a silver star and pink gems was pinned on her jackets front bow. Her blue socks on her feet and her yellow framed glasses on her face Taiyo Jasmine Kamiya was ready for school. She saw her little sister Kari and Kari's Digimon partner Gatomon already at the kitchen table. Before she could ask Kari said, "No I'm not hanging out with you after school Nee-san. I have far too much to do after school." Gatomon sighed but said nothing. Inwardly she knew she wasn't the only one who had a partner who shunted their older sibling aside. Veemon's partner Davis did too. Gatomon had always considered Wizardmon her older brother so she understood why Tai and June coddled their siblings. They were scared that the two would have died. Considering how close Kari came to it once according to Jayden the digital cat couldn't blame Tai for how she acted. Of course Kari and Taiyo's uncle was the one who paid for Taiyo's schooling and her own needs. The man was rich and he had also offered to pay for Kari's schooling as well but Kari refused. Jayden was peeved because the man never offered that for him. Never mind he wasn't even related to the guy. Jayden's mom was Mr. Kamiya's sister. While Mrs. Kamiya's brother Mitsuo Yamaki(A/N: Yes the guy who runs HYPNOS in Tamers) felt his sister and brother in law ignored their oldest daughter in favor of their youngest daughter and nephew. So he made sure to set up a trust fund, a splurge fund, and two savings accounts for Taiyo. He told her to do what she wanted with the money. Tai had a few close friends at school and often walked to school with June. Taiyo grabbed the bento she made for herself the night before and went out the door with her school bag. Gatomon said, "Have a good day Taiyo. If you need to talk tonight I'm here as always." Tai smiled at the digital cat, "Thanks Gatomon."

Taiyo saw June at the corner as the two walked one way and their siblings walked the other way with their digimon. June sighed as she sadi, "Tai, how can you stand it? Davis looks like it's a chore to be in the same room as me during meal times. Our parents are doting on him even more now. It hurts knowing because of some lowlife dragon god thing we got thrown aside by our younger siblings." Taiyo said, "June believe me I know how you feel. Though my parents nine times out of ten don't even acknowledge I exsist. Uncle Mitsuo is the one I go to for all of my newa and accomplishments. It gets so bad he was the one I invited to the Honor Roll dinner last semester." June hugged her best friend. "Any news involving Ishida-san and Takenouchi-san?" June asked with distaste in her words. Taiyo replied angrily, "Yeah a four page news spread. Ishida-san said he and I 'used to date' before he started dating Takenouchi-san." June snarled, "Bullshit Taiyo! Ishida-san cheated on you with Takenouchi-san while you two were still dating." Taiyo said, "I know. but I'm not gonna brood." Xion Mizuno walked up and said, "Hey girls how was your summer? Mine was okay. I got to go to Milan and found some awesome deals in the stores." Namine Heart and Kairi Himeno walked over with Olette Jones and the group started talking about their respective summers.

While on the football field stands Sora and Roxas Tsukishiro along with Axel Hino, Riku Tenou, Hayner Scott, and Willis Stuart talking about their own respective summers as well. Willis said, "Did you guys go anywhere this summer? Me, my dad, and my mom went to Okinawa to go to this great hot springs." Roxas said, "Sora, myself, and our parents went to that really great resort in Highton View Terrace." He had a wistful tone to his voice.

The girls all couldn't believe what Taiyo said. June said, "I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?" Taiyo said, "I met this boy at the resort and we had a fling."

(Song mode. Song: Summer Nights Glee cast version)

Roxas: _Summer lovin' had me a blast_

Taiyo: _Summer lovin' happened so fast_

Roxas: _I met a girl crazy for me_

Taiyo: _Met a boy cute as can be_

Roxas, Taiyo: _Summer days drifting away to uh oh those summer nights_

Boys and girls: _Uh well-a well-a well-a uh_

Boys: _Tell me more tell me more_

Hayner: _Did you get very far?_

Girls: _Tell me more tell me more_

Namine: _Like did he have a car?_

Roxas: _She swam by me she got a cramp_

Taiyo: _He ran by me got my suit damp_

Roxas: _I saved her life she nearly drowned_

Taiyo: _He showed off splashing around_

Roxas, Taiyo: _Summer sun_

 _Something's begun_

 _But uh oh the summer nights_

Boys and girls: _Uh well- well-a well-a huh_

Girls: _Tell me more tell me more_

Olette: _Was it love at first sight?_

Boys: _Tell me more tell me more_

Sora: _Did she put up a fight?_

Boys and girls: _Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh_

Roxas: _Took her bowling in the arcade_

Taiyo: _We went strolling drank lemonade_

Roxas: _We made out under the dock_

Taiyo: _We stayed out til ten 'o clock_

Roxas, Taiyo: _Summer fling_

 _Don't mean a thing_

 _But uh-oh those summer nights_

Boys and girls: _Uh well-a well-a well-a uh_

Boys: _Tell me more tell me more_

Riku: _But you don't gotta brag!_

Girls: _Tell me more tell more_

June: _Cause he sounds like a drag!_

Boys and girls: _Shoo bop bop, shoo bop bop_

 _Shoo bop bop, shoo bop bop_

 _Shoo bop bop, shoo bop bop_

 _Shoo bop bop YEAH!_

Taiyo: _He got friendly holding my hand_

Roxas: _While she got friendly down in the sand_

Taiyo: _He was sweet just turned fifteen!_

Roxas: _Well she was good if ya know what I mean!_

Boys and girls: _Whoa!_

Roxas, Taiyo: _Summer heat_

 _Boy and girl meet_

 _But uh-oh those summer nights_

Boys and girls: _Whoo whoo whoo_

Girls: _Tell me more tell me more!_

Kairi: _How much dough did he spend?_

Boys: _Tell me more tell me more!_

Axel: _Could she get me a friend?_

Roxas: _It turned colder_

 _That's where it ends_

Taiyo: _So I told him we'd still be friends_

Roxas: _Then we made our true love vow_

Taiyo: _Wonder what he's doing now?_

Roxas, Taiyo: _Summer dreams_

 _Ripped at the seams_

 _But oh those summer nights..._

Everyone: _Tell me more tell me more!_

(Song mode end)

Namine squealed, "So what's his name?" Taiyo grinned her silly grin the same one she had on her face all the time before everything happened, "Roxas Tsukishiro." Namine squealed again and dragged Taiyo to where she knew the Tsukishiro twins hung out before classes. The guys were sitting on the stands staring at Roxas, "You had a summer fling with a hot ass girl and never bothered to get her cellphone number? Did you get her name at least?" Before Roxas could respond he heard Namine call his name. Being dragged by the blonde was the girl he had a fling with at theresort. The girl Taiyo blushed as she said, "Hey there stranger how are ya?" Roxas blushed as he said, "I'm good. How the hell did we not know we go to the same school?" Taiyo chuckled, "Hell if I know. I was trying to forget some BS in my life and you really made me laugh like I used to." Roxas chuckled, "Glad I could help. Any chance of going to get some Sea salt ice cream after school together?' The girls behind Taiyo giggled as the guys behind Roxas grinned. Taiyo said, "I'd love to. It's a date." Roxas beamed at the word 'date' for a second. "Awesome. Let's say we meet at the front gate after school." Taiyo grinned "Okay."

The group split up as the bell for class rang. Axel watching his best friend all day as he seemed in a happy daze. After the last class of the day Roxas found Taiyo standing by the gate. "Hey." Roxas said as he walked up. Taiyo chuckled, "Hey yourself. Ready to go?" Roxas grinned, "Yep. Shall we milady?" He offered his arm as Taiyo giggled but accepted. She inwardly thought, 'Ya know, Ishida-san never made me feel this way. Are we just rekindling our summer romance or is this real?' The ice cream shop near the school was crowded with kids from the school hanging out. Roxas ordered two sea salt ice creams. The lady at the counter said in a joking tone, "Two? Really how much are planning on eating kid?" Roxas rolled his eyes, "Very funny Aerith. I'm on a date with a girl from school." Aerith chuckled, "I can see thatRoxas. I'm just yankin your chain squirt." Once he got the ice cream the two were sitting out on the balcony enjoying the sunshine and each others company. "So Taiyo tell me how does a middle class girl get into a high class school like ours?" Taiyo shook her head, "My uncle paid for it. Uncle Mitsuo is probably the only one outside my younger sisters Digimon partner who actually gives a crap about me in my family. My dad doesn't have time for me. Mom hasn't looked at me since I was seven when she left me in charge of my at the time four year old sister. My little sister refuses to even talk to me and looks like being in the same room as me is a battle in of itself. My cousin is a prideful, egotistical, bastard because he 'lead the charge against an evil psycho to save the world' his words not mine. My dad's sister and her husband aren't any better than their son oi it's frustrating!" Roxas took hold of Taiyo's hand, "Hey come on Tai-chan look at me. I'm nothing like your family. You can talk to me about anything and I do mean anything." The young couple finished their ice cream and left hand in hand. Talking and laughing the whole way home. Before they split up to go home Roxas said, "I know this is sort of sudden Tai-chan but, would you be my girlfriend?" Taiyo was beet red as she connected what he said to her. She looked starry eyed as she said, "I wil! THank you!" She hugged her new boyfriend. Before she continued home skipping along singing.

Taiyo: _Shoo bop bop, shoo bop bop_

 _Shoo bop bop, shoo bop bop_

 _Shoo bop bop, shoo bop bop_

 _Shoo bop bop YEAH!_

 _Shoo bop bop, shoo bop bop_

 _Shoo bop bop, shoo bop bop_

 _Shoo bop bop, shoo bop bop_

 _Shoo bop bop YEAH!_

Taiyo was still singing when she walked into her families apartment. Kari was staring at her older sister. "Okay what the actual hell? You came home later than I did Taiyo! And why the heck are you singing a song from Grease?" Taiyo had a full smile on her face as if the rift wasn't even there between sisters. "I just had a great day today. I stopped for Ice cream with someone from school." Gatomon asked, "This someone wouldn't have been a guy would it?" Mrs. Kamiya replied, "Gatomon I swear Taiyo is more into girls or refuses to date after her and Matt broke up." Taiyo giggled a sound that scared Kari, "Your right Gatomon. That boy I speant all my free time with at the resort remember? Well he goes to school with me and asked me out on an ice cream date. But he also asked me to be his girlfriend So I was with my new boyfriend." Kari fell out of her seat as Taiyo contiued to sing as she went into her room. Before she closed her door she said to her mom, "Tell me when dinner's ready or if we're eating take out tonight so I can pick what I want."

That night Taiyo was sleeping in bed as she had one wild dream.

 _ **Dream sequence**_

 _ **Taiyo was in an orange jacket with an electric blue shirt, grey biker jeans, black boots, orange fingerless gloves, and the goggles her grandpa gave her. Beside her was Roxas in a black shirt, beige pants, a matching jacket, a yellow and black checkered wristband, an x shaped necklace, and black sneakers. Axel with a red biker jacket over an orange shirt, blue ripped jeans, and black biker boots. June was in a silver shirt, light pink jacket, pale blue cargo pants, and light grey boots. Sora in a yellow shirt, a blue jacket like Roxas' jacket, blue shorts, a crown necklace, and balck and yellow shoes. Namine in a white shirt over a pink jacket, powder blue pants, and pink sneakers. Kairi was in a light yellow top, baby blue Daisy Duke shorts, and light yellow shoes. Riku was wearing a blue top with a dog collar as the shirt collar, blue jeans, and combat boots. Hayner wearing a black aviator jacket, a green t-shirt, blue cargo shorts, and green sneakers. Willis was wearing a light grey long sleeve shirt, a maroon colored short sleeve button down shirt , brown cargo pants, and cream colored converse sneakers. Olette was in a lavender shirt, an indigo jacket, Sapphire blue pants, and matching sneakers. Xion was in a black halter top, dark grey jeans, purple sneakers, and a violet jacket. There were some strange creatures that Taiyo realized were digimon. They all charged in the digimon letting loose attacks as the boy wielded either a Key shaped sword or some other type of weapon. Taiyo, Namine, Xion, and Kairi also wielded the strange Key like swords while June wielded a bow that switched to twin katanas. And Olette had a naginata like scythe. A voice said, "This is a premonition of things to come young Keybearer. This is why you and your friends were reborn in this time."**_

 _ **Dream sequence end**_

Taiyo bolted awake as she stared at her alarm clock. It read 4:47 am. Taiyo groaned as she rolled over. She had never been glad it was Saturday in her whole life! Her cellphone started to ring as she picked it up.

( **June,** _Taiyo_ )

 _Hello?_

 **Tai it's June.**

 _Do you have any idea what time it is?_

 **Sorry girl. Sora said he want everyone in our group to meet at the park at lunch time.**

 _Why?_

 **He said he had this really weird dream and the strange thing is he said everyone else he called had the same one. About how we were dressed differently than we normally do and we were with digimon...**

 _But we went into battle with the digimon some of us wielding Key shaped swords and some not._

 **Okay now that's just weird.**

 _No kidding. What's the meeting for anyways?_

 **To see if anyone is okay. According to Sora Roxas conked his head on the floor when he rolled out of bed.**

 _Oh okay. Bye June see ya then._

 **Bye girl.**

Taiyo hung up her phone as she went and got ready for the day. Showered and dressed before her sister, cousin, and parents were even awake. Having eaten and washed her dishes before they even came out of their respective rooms. She left a note saying she was spending the day with her friends before grabbing her purse and on an instinct the bottomless demon hunter back pack she bought on a whim that she kept stocked with anything that she could possibly need along with whoever she was with could need. Her family notcied the note as Gatomon read it.

 **Mom, dad, Kari, and Gatomon,**

 **June called this morning saying that Sora Tsukishiro a friend from school wanted the whole group to hang out today. I've ate breakfast already and I'l but lunch and possibly dinner for myself while I'm out. If I'm late coming home don't worry, I'll probably sleep over at Xion or Kairi's house tonight.**

 **Taiyo**

Yuuko said, "At the very least she left a note." With that the Kamiya's ate their own food that Taiyo was nice enough to make for them. Gatomon said, "I don't see why you think your sister is being possessed by an evil digimon Kari. She's a teenager, chances are she's going through what is commonly called a 'phase' or she's trying to give you the space you want her to by socializing more." Suzumu asked, "Why do you think Taiyo is being controlled?" Kari said, "Number one she came home singing a song from Grease. She isn't a huge fan of that musical. Number two she and Matt got into a knock down drag out fight not even three days before so I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't want to date a guy this soon. Three, she didn't even wait for us to be up. Four she was up before any of us were. Five, she actually cooked breakfast. Her idea of a filling breakfast is half a dozen chocolate doughnuts, cereal, and half of a six pack of coca-cola." Yuuko said, "When you put it that way maybe there is something wrong." Gatomon sighed, "It's called growing up and maturing. It happens to everyone. Taiyo's human, they change their minds all the time." Kari understood her partner's point but was still concerned.

At the park the hang was sitting in the park with coffee and sodas for those didn't like coffee in the early mornings. Sora after hearing everyone said, "Okay it's obvious we all had the same dream. But the question is why?" Instead of getting an answer the whole gang were flung into w strange portal.

When the group came to Axel, Riku, Sora, Namine, June, Xion, Willis, Hayner, Kairi, and Olette wiere in a pile. While Taiyo was using Roxas chest as a pillow. Roxas and Taiyo seperated with a blush before taking each others hand. Taiyo looked around saying, "If Kari's descriptions are anything to go by I think we'rein the digital world." That got everyone staring at the goggle wearing girl.

A man wearing a robe walked up and motioned for the gang to follow him. The group followed the man and when he revealed himself both Taiyo and June decked him before cursing him out. "Tell us now Gennai who was it that apparently chose us? And don't even try your cryptic bullshit." Gennai was surprised. Most new chosen in Azulongmon's sector took his cryptic attitude in stride. "This is Azulongmon's sector. He chose your siblings and their friends. However he was shunted to the side." A golden dragon appeared, "I was the one who chose you you mages and Keybearers. I am Fanglongmon Dragon of the Center. Azulongmon and the Other Sovereigns forget that I choose destineds too. I have chosen you all to restore the balance of the worlds." A portal made of light appeared and Axel said, "If I followed anyone's lead it's Taiyo's. She kept all of us from freaking out." The others all said, "Agreed." Taiyo said, "Wow. You all trust me as the team leader?" Sora said, "Of course we do. We may not have known you long but from what I've seen your the best choice there is."

The group walked through the portal and saw a very odd place. Fanglongmon said, "This is Hollow Bastion. Each of you will find your partners and digivices waiting for you in the home of Merlin." Taiyo said, "Merlin? You mean to tell us that the wizard Merlin from the Legends of King Arthur is here and has our digimon with him?" Fanglongmon chuckled, "Indeed young Keybearer. You will find time works differently here. Days if not weeks here could easily be hours in your world. Merlin may take the opportunity to teach you all magic."

The group reaches Merlin as their new partners are given to them. Each seeing their new friend. Axel's partner was called Flamemon. June's was Lunamon. Taiyo' was called Agumon. Roxas' was called Strabimon. Olette's was Gomamon. Namine's was Salamon. Sora's was Leormon. Riku's was Renamon. Willis ended up with two partners Terriermon and Lopmon. Hayner's was Psychemon. Xion's was Impmon. Kairi's was BlackGatomon. Needless to say that the group enjoyed the fact they had Digimon. Before they left Merlin said, "Your Digivices are called D-Arc's. They will allow you to open portals to here and other worlds. Your mission is to find three missing Keyblade Bearers. Ventus, Aqua, and Terra. Good luck and as an old friend once said, 'May the Power Protect you.'"

(Ending theme Livin a Double life thundermans)

 _What you see is not what you get_

Taiyo is seen with her team/friends as the first and second generation save for Tk, Joe, Mimi, Ken, and Davis look at them with scorn on their faces.

 _Living our lives with a secret_

Once the Virtue Digidestineds are gone the Keyblade Crops. Bring out their D-Arcs a smile on their faces.

 _We fit right in, bet you never guess_

A portal is opened as the group and their partners are jumping into it.

 _Livin' our life just like all the rest_

Tk who stayed behind is seen looking conflicted with his loyalties.

 _A picture perfect family_

Roxas and Taiyo are seen holding hands as the walk along the beach of Destiny Island.

 _Is what we try to be_

Taiyo and Kari staring at each other in the Digital World. Shock on Kari's face.

 _look closer you might see the crazy things we do_

Davis and Ken are shown talking to Joe and Mimi about something private.

 _This isn't make believe_

Taiyo and the Keyblade Corps girls are in a book store looking at fairy tale books.

 _its our reality_

The guys are hanging out playing football.

 _just your average family_

The gang all meet at the mall acting like regular teenagers.

 _Trying to be normal_

The gang are shown in a park posing in a silly fasion for a picture.

 _and stay out of trouble_

As the picture is snapped the entire gang fals on top of each other.

 _livin' a double life_

They laugh as the screen fades to black.


End file.
